A Strawberry's pet: Redone
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Gin forces Aizen to take a Vacation in the human world, he never thought that he would be turned into a small slightly fluffy 2-3 week old Kitten! He winds up coming to stay at Ichigo's while Isshin and the girls are away for three weeks and founds out two secrets that could change all of Soul Society. Pairing: FemIchigo/Aizen Evil Yamamoto and central 46, good Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Hopefully this will be better than the first one! I'm currently rereading my stories to get back ideas for the plotlines, so new chapters are certainly coming your guys' way! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or any songs that Appear. All she owns is the story idea and the new forms. Please Vote in her Poll in Love of a Cougar and on her Profile, Please also Read and Review her stories because Reviews are her Lifeline. So here is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Enjoy!

Ch. 1

Aizen walked in to the lab to look for Szayel so he could get something for his headache after working on Paperwork for five hours straight, he called for the scientist as he rubbed his temples gently. Szayel came out with Gin causing Aizen to look a little suspicious to why they were in the same room; Gin noticed and told him that Szayel asked him to test something that could only work on a shingami. Aizen nodded as he looked at Szayel and asked for some headache pills, Szayel nodded and turned to walk over to the pill cabinet, Gin then said "Aizen-sama, you've been working too hard…You need to take a break for a few days."

Aizen sighed as he then said "Gin, we have been over this before. I can't even leave Los Noches without having Soul Society knowing. So unless you know a way to let me take a small vacation, please let me know."

Gin just shook his head and left as he told them that he would meet them in the meeting room when they were done. Szayel then came over and handed Aizen two small pills that he quickly took with a glass of water, they then headed to the meeting room…

The meeting was half done when Aizen suddenly felt hot all over causing him to groan, the espada watched in horror as Aizen looked up and went to dismiss them when he heard coming from his throat "Mew!"

Then a succession of sharp tingles shot through every bone in Aizen's body. He barely managed to suppress a strangled meow forcing its way out his mouth when he felt his very bones contort and contract, his muscles and skin molding to fit around the reshaped bones. There was no pain, just an intense awkward sensation like nothing Aizen had ever experienced before. And he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to experience it again. The distortion of his bones increased, spreading from his torso to each of his limbs, finally ending with his head. The reshaping of his head was by far the strangest feeling of all. Some invisible force was squeezing his head, but there was no pain that usually accompanied severe squeezing. Aizen screwed his eyes shut, trying not to concentrate on the elongation of his jaw and the realignment of his ears higher on top his head.

Finally the sensations stopped and Aizen opened his eyes in shock as he found out how tiny he was compared to the table and his chair, he opened his mouth to ask what happened to him and heard a chorus of sweet little mewls instead of a human voice. Aizen was in denial as he raised a hand and found a very tiny paw tipped in chocolate brown, he yowled in horror as he turned clumsily in a circle to see his side was covered in soft, slightly fluffy, white fur. Just then he was scooped up gently by Gin and placed him on the table where a mirror had been propped up, Aizen waddled over to see an adorable 2-3 week old kitten staring back at him. He tried to speak as he was now panicking at why his body had changed, but all he heard was cute little mewling coming from him which drove his panic up further.

Aizen felt his now tiny body trembling in fear and shock when Gin gently picked him up again and began to gently rub his ears, Aizen felt his body relax completely under the gentle scratching and found he was purring like a small motor. He managed to wiggle his body and turned to face Gin as he meowed up at him, Gin gently dismissed everyone from the room as he carried Aizen out. Aizen meowed again as he hoped that they were heading to the lab, he then noticed they were going the opposite direction and began to panic as he wondered where Gin was taking him.

Gin then said "Sorry for tricking you like this, but you do need a vacation so…"

Aizen then realized what was going on and yowled angrily when he then noticed Gin had opened a portal to the human world, Aizen glared up at his one best friend and mewled crossly as they entered the portal…

Two days later…

Kisuke chuckled as Aizen tired once again to lap at the milk he had to drink at his current age, he was furious with Gin but knew his friend had a point that no one would look at a kitten in the human world. Just then he heard a voice calling from the front of the shop and froze as Ichigo came in wearing "his" usual outfit, he called for Kisuke when he noticed the small kitten looking up at him. Ichigo smiled and gently coaxed the kitten over as he picked it up and snuggled it to his chest gently, Aizen couldn't believe how good it felt to be scratched behind the ears by Ichigo. Kisuke then came in and nearly grinned as He knew that they could place the last bit of the plan in place, he coughed and said "I see you found the reason I called you over here…"

That made Aizen freeze in shock as he looked at Kisuke in disbelief; Ichigo looked at the small kitten and said "This little guy is for me?"

Kisuke nodded as he explained that Yoruichi was jealous of the attention the kitten had been getting from everyone and that he thought Ichigo would like the kitten. Ichigo looked at the shop keeper and nodded happily, Kisuke smiled and then mentioned that she better get to the pet store before it closed. Ichigo nodded then gently slipped Aizen into his jacket to keep the kitten nice and warm…

Aizen cursed this turn of fate as he was carried out of the store and Ichigo began to walk towards the pet store which was about 3 blocks away. Aizen soon felt warm and sleepy as Ichigo entered the Pet store and began to pick out some items for his new kitten, Aizen was about to doze off when he was brought out and placed on the counter. He looked around with a sleepy look when he noticed something being placed around his neck that gave off a musical chime; he realized he now had a collar with a bell on it, around his neck. He raised a hind leg and tried to scratch it off in frustration when Ichigo then scooped him back up and placed him back inside the jacket, he then heard a bell over the door ring as they walked out with the cat supplies…

Ichigo soon got home and sighed as "he" had to stay home because of shingami duties while his family went to visit friends in another town for the next three weeks. He headed up to his room and placed the kitten on the bed then proceeded to pull "his" shirt off, Aizen blinked in shock to see bandages around his chest as Ichigo sighed and said "I don't see why I have to disguise my true gender from my shingami friends…"

Aizen wondered what the teen meant by that when Ichigo closed the blinds and then removed the bandages from his chest, Aizen stared in shock as modest B-cup breasts bounced free from their restraints then whirled around as he closed his eyes in embarrassment for ogling Ichigo's chest. The young teenage GIRL then walked over after putting on a bra and shirt while she sat down on the bed, she gently scooped him up and placed him in her lap as she gave him a small smile. Aizen looked up at her as she said "I'm glad Kisuke gave you to me…Spending the next three weeks alone does not appeal to me at all. I guess I should name you…"

Aizen's eyes went wide at that as Ichigo pondered names for the adorable kitten in her lap; she then remembered the brown eyes that haunted her dreams since the invasion of Soul Society about three weeks ago. She smiled as she decided to do it and gently stroked the kitten as she said "I think Sousuke is a good name for you since your eyes remind me of Aizen's…"

Aizen mewled up at her as he rubbed himself against her stomach in thanks for giving him his actual name, Ichigo giggled and softly said "You certainly are affectionate."

Two hours later…

Ichigo slipped into the bathroom with her kitten who she found needed a bath and quickly started the water in the tub; she stripped her clothing off as she noticed her kitten had his eyes closed shut and was hiding behind the toilet. She smiled and quickly grabbed him before he could escape then slipped into the water; Aizen meowed panickingly as felt water run down his back when suddenly there was a flash of light causing Ichigo slip under the water as something large and heavy was on top of her. She was quickly helped out and felt whatever made her go under leave the tub, she looked as her eyes went wide and Aizen felt his ears pop with the screech she let loose at seeing him. He turned away from her and apologized for the whole mess as she then asked "Where the hell did you come from and why are you here?"

Aizen blushed as he explained what happened to him and that at the moment it seemed like his Reiatsu had been sealed with the transformation so soul society couldn't sense him. Ichigo stared in shock as Aizen apologized again then left the bathroom, Ichigo quickly got out and wrapped her body up in a towel as she grabbed one for Aizen and walked into her room where he was sitting on her desk chair. She handed him the towel while looking away making Aizen remember that he was currently stark naked, Aizen blushed and thanked her as he quickly wrapped it around his waist. Ichigo sighed and then asked "So are you permanently human right now or will you revert back to a kitten?"

"To be honest…I don't know. Gin was the one who executed this "Vacation" so he should know how it works…"

Ichigo nodded then decided to be nice and asked "Once I get dressed, would you like something to eat?"

Aizen nodded with a small smile as he said "Being a 2-3 week old kitten and having to drink milk for my nourishment is not fun…"

He noticed Ichigo trying not to laugh and chuckled as she grabbed her clothes then headed into the bathroom, she then stuck her head out and told him that her dad's room was next to her on the right if he wanted to get some clothes on. Aizen thanked her and headed for the room where he found some boxers and sweat pants to put on, he walked out at the same time she did and followed her down the stairs where they talked about small stuff to break the awkward silence as Ichigo made a quick meal for both of them.

After they ate, Ichigo placed the new version of Race to Witch Mountain in the DVD player and hit play as her and Aizen sat on the couch. About ten minutes into the movie, Aizen felt a Familiar sensation and yelped in alarm as he reverted back to kitten form. Ichigo looked at the disgruntled look on his face as Aizen looked at his cute little paws and sighed as she placed him in her lap, Aizen looked at her in surprise as she gave a small smile and gently rubbed his ears causing the shingami turned kitten to purr. Aizen fell asleep half through the movie and only woke up half way when Ichigo carried him upstairs after checking the door and windows, she laid him down on her pillow and then laid down herself as she moved him to near her heart. Aizen mewled happily at the warmth she gave off and curled up as he fell back asleep, Ichigo rubbed his ears with a single fingertip then whispered "Good night, Aizen-san…"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Hopefully this will be better than the first one! I'm currently rereading my stories to get back ideas for the plotlines, so new chapters are certainly coming your guys' way! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or any songs that Appear. All she owns is the story idea and the new forms. Please Vote in her Poll in Love of a Cougar and on her Profile, Please also Read and Review her stories because Reviews are her Lifeline. So here is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Enjoy!

Ch. 2

The next morning…

Aizen purred as he felt warm and safe lying next to Ichigo's heart, he then raised his head as his tummy growled and sighed as he nuzzled Ichigo's hand. She moaned and rolled over causing Aizen to sigh again as he made his way on to the pillow and softly meowed "_**Ichigo-san…I'm hungry**_."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as she remembered about her guest and sat up suddenly causing Aizen to tumble to the mattress with a startled Mewl, Ichigo tried not to laugh at the kitten that landed on his back and was trying to roll over despite his chubby body. She then gently picked him up as she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, she gently placed him on the floor as she then got a bowl of cereal for herself and a small saucer of milk for Aizen. Aizen mewled his thanks as he then began to lap neatly at the milk; Ichigo then sighed as she finished her breakfast and watched as Aizen finished the milk she had given him.

Aizen waited until Ichigo left the room then began to groom himself the best he could in his new form, he had gotten himself pretty clean when Ichigo walked into the room wearing a male school Uniform and her chest bound once again. She seemed to be looking for something as she softly said in her male voice "Where the hell is it?"

Aizen meowed as he waddled over while cursing his form mentally, Ichigo looked down at the questioning sound and smiled as she said "I'm looking for my book bag… I know I had it around here somewhere…"

Aizen then noticed a bag by the back door and toddled over to it as he gently sniffed it; he caught Ichigo's calming scent of Lavender and Baby powder coming from the bag and meowed as he grabbed the handle in his mouth to try taking it to Ichigo. She noticed as the small Kitten struggled to even move the bag which had a few heavy books in it and smiled at the adorable scene, she walked over and gently grabbed the book bag when Aizen let go so he could pant a little from his efforts. She gently rubbed his ears when she realized "Crap! I'm going to have to take you with me to school…"

Aizen meowed questioningly at that as he didn't quite get that in his new body, he couldn't fend for himself. Ichigo blinked and told him that unless he wanted to wait for his milk when she got home after six hours at school, he would have to come with her to be fed. Aizen's eyes widened as he realized just what kind of situation he was in, he bowed his head and looked at his paws in hopelessness at having to depend on Ichigo for survival for now.

Ichigo saw the despair in his eyes as he had realized his plight and sighed; she then picked up the phone and called the school to explain her situation. She was placed on the phone with the Principal and they worked out an agreement for having Aizen at the school for the next few weeks while her family was away. Aizen blinked as he was gently scooped into Ichigo's arms and she grabbed her bag as they walked out the door, Aizen blinked quickly as the sunlight shone in his eyes and they started walking towards the high school.

Aizen looked around as he had never really looked at the town before when he had been human and seeing it from the perspective of a kitten was certainly interesting. He then began to feel sleepy as the sun shone on him and gave a huge yawn, he then told himself that he would only rest his eyes for a few minutes and closed them as he began to purr at the lovely warmth the sun provided. Ichigo looked down and had to smile at the now sleeping kitten as she walked onto the school grounds, she then noticed Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime waiting for her by the doors as they gave her house guest curious looks.

Ichigo greeted them and told them that the Kitten was given to her By Hat N' Clogs because Yoruichi was getting jealous of the attention the kitten had been getting. Orihime cooed at the kitten who twitched an ear as he tried to snuggle deeper into Ichigo's arms while sleeping, Ichigo and the others then heard the bell ring and hurried into the school…

Ichigo sighed once the school day was over and hurried back to her house with Aizen in her arms, the small kitten had been the centre of attention the whole day in her class and was exhausted as he slept in Ichigo arms with a soft purr. Ichigo then unlocked the door to the house and entered the kitchen after locking the door behind her; Aizen raised his head and gave a sleepy yawn as he looked around in sleepy confusion. Ichigo had to admit that he looked adorable with a sleepy look on his face, she then gently scratched behind Aizen's ears who happily purred at the attention.

Aizen blinked up at her with a sleepy look then tried to snuggle closer as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Ichigo smiled and gently placed him on the couch next to a pillow that was warm from the sun then went to change. Aizen purred at being nice and warm when he felt Ichigo pick him up and head to her room, she placed him down next to her on the bed where a patch of sunlight was and grabbed a book that a friend had recommended. She was captivated by the series called Guardians of Childhood and had to admit that she now wanted to see the movie that was based on the books. She smiled as she looked at Aizen who was purring while napping away in his little spot of sunshine; she gently scratched his ears then returned to her book…

Two hours later…

Ichigo sighed as Aizen glared at the spilt saucer of milk then meowed as he shivered from his wet fur; Ichigo just smiled and softly said "You should have listened when I told you not to step on the rim…"

Aizen knew she was right and nodded in defeat as he looked up at her while shivering, she smiled and took him upstairs where she turned on the shower and soon had nice warm water flowing. Aizen understood what she was doing and meowed his thanks; Ichigo just told him where the soap and Shampoo were in the shower then placed him just out of the stream. She quickly left the room as Aizen stepped under the water and returned to human form, he quickly washed his body and Hair of the milk that he had spilt on himself when he heard the telephone ring…

Ichigo answered the phone and said "Hello, Kurosaki residence…"

"_Hey Honey! How are you doing?_"

"Dad! I'm doing well, I was about to hop in the shower when you called so I have the water running…"

"_Ah, ok. I won't keep you then, I just wanted to see if you were ok._"

"I'm doing well, how is your Vacation going?"

"_Very well, But I'll let you go and call tomorrow after supper ok?_"

"Ok, Love you…"

Ichigo hung up the phone with a sigh of relief and then headed up stairs to see if Aizen had finished his shower, she politely knocked on the door and was about to call out when then the door opened. Aizen blinked as they stared at each other then tightened his grip on his towel; he politely asked who was on the phone causing Ichigo to smile softly and "Goat-chin Aka my father. He just phoned to check on me…"

Aizen then noticed she had grabbed a pair of sweatpants for him and thanked as she gave them to him and he stepped back in to the bathroom to change. He soon stepped out as Ichigo offered to make some sandwiches for a snack; he thanked her as his stomach growled in hunger causing him to blush a bit…

Hour and half later…

Aizen groaned in dismay as he returned to the form of a kitten, Ichigo sighed and scooped him up as she picked up the boxers and sweatpants that he had been wearing. She then gently fold them and placed them in the bathroom after placing Aizen on the bed when her soul pager went off suddenly, she looked at it and swore as she hurried to bandage her chest then released her spirit from her body. Aizen watched her go with a bad feeling in his stomach that something was wrong but he curled up on her pillow and waited for her return…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: This is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Hopefully this will be better than the first one! I'm currently rereading my stories to get back ideas for the plotlines, so new chapters are certainly coming your guys' way! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or any songs that Appear. All she owns is the story idea and the new forms. Please Vote in her Poll in Love of a Cougar and on her Profile, Please also Read and Review her stories because Reviews are her Lifeline. So here is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Enjoy!

Ch. 3

Ichigo finished off the hollow just as it dug its claws into her side a bit, she yelped in pain but made her way back to the house as she held her side to try stopping the blood. She whimpered as she got the door opened and headed upstairs as she thought "_Thank god, my blood in spirit form doesn't show up in the physical world_..."

She made her way into the room where Aizen was pacing on her bed and he stopped to look at her, His eyes went wide and he meowed in a worried tone as Ichigo shut her door and slid down on to the floor. She fought to catch her breath as Aizen looked for a way down then spotted magazines that were stacked like stairs at the foot of the bed, he made his way down and over to Ichigo where he meowed as he looked up at her with worried eyes. Ichigo smiled despite being in pain then managed to get up and head to the bath room with Aizen toddling after her, he watched as she made it to the toilet before whimpering and sitting down from the pain. He pawed the tub and meowed so Ichigo gently lifted him to the tub and turned on the warm water, she then closed her eyes so Aizen could get dressed quickly when she felt cool hands on her skin.

She opened her eyes to see Aizen dressed and checking her wounds from the hollow's claws, he hissed very much like his animal form then gently scooped up Ichigo as he carried her into her room where he placed her gently on the bed. Aizen then used the first aid kit Ichigo had hidden in her room to clean and treat the wound, once the bandages were placed on the wound; Aizen sighed as Ichigo sat up slowly and thanked him. Aizen smiled and told her it was nothing when she turned and revealed a distinct birthmark that had Aizen asking "Ichigo-san...who did you get that birthmark from?"

He noticed her frozen posture as she then suddenly cursed with fear in her voice and said "Dad told me to never let anyone from Soul Society see that mark!"

Aizen quickly turned her so she was facing him as he said "With good reason too, that mark...is the mark of the royal family, I knew the spirit king had let his youngest Son marry a human girl but I would have never thought it was my old friend Isshin."

Ichigo looked up at him in shock as she said "Wait...you mean I'm a princess?"

Aizen nodded as he said "Yamamoto plans to find and kill your family as you and your father stand in his way to grab the throne by force..."

Ichigo was in shock as Aizen saw the turmoil in her eyes and said "Until you KNOW who you can trust in soul society, don't let anyone find out...it's probably why your father has you hiding your true gender."

Ichigo then sighed and said "Jeez...Just when I think my life can't be any more complicated..."

Aizen chuckled softly and gently got her to lay down as he said "Try and sleep for now, I still have an hour and fifteen minutes left before I change back into a kitten so if you need anything..."

Ichigo smiled at him as she thanked him then tried to get comfy so she could sleep; Aizen sighed and went out of the room to check the doors and windows quickly. When he came back, Ichigo was lost in peaceful dreams causing the Rebellion leader to smile. He then felt his body return to that of a kitten and he made his way back up the magazines to rest next to Ichigo's heart under the blankets, he sighed as he looked up at Ichigo's face and thought "_What is this feeling? What is it I'm feeling every time I look at her or when she strokes me in this weak kitten form_?"

Aizen puzzled over it for a few minutes before he drifted to sleep with the sound of Ichigo's heart in his ears, he woke around midnight when Ichigo was starting to thrash in her sleep due to a nightmare she was having. He quickly climbed on to her pillow and pawed her cheek gently as he began to mewl softly in her ear; Ichigo slowly began to calm down as Aizen then began to purr into her ear and he nuzzled her cheek before curling up in the crook of her neck to go back to sleep...

Three weeks later...

Aizen and Ichigo had settled into a comfortable routine with each other over the last three weeks, Aizen was purring as Ichigo came home after school since his kitten body had aged enough for him to stay at the house. He greeted her at the door causing her to smile and she scooped him up to place on her shoulder, she then headed into the Kitchen where she made a plate of shredded chicken for Aizen and a sandwich for herself. Aizen purred loudly as he nuzzled her cheek in thanks causing Ichigo to smile, they then headed upstairs so Ichigo could work on her homework...

Two hours later...

Ichigo smiled as she finished her homework and looked at the kitten that had just finished his meal, Aizen was grooming his fur on his front paws and face when he noticed Ichigo watching him in amusement. He blushed under his fur but purred when she reached out and rubbed his ears soothingly, they then heard a knock on the door downstairs so Ichigo scooped Aizen up gently then headed downstairs. Ichigo peeked out the door and found no one there which struck her as strange but she closed the door and turned to head upstairs...

Later that night...

Aizen sighed as he curled up next Ichigo's heart and knew he would have to start being in Kitten form all the time starting tomorrow since Ichigo's family would be back tomorrow, He looked up at her face and sighed happily at seeing her so peaceful. Aizen then gently closed his eyes and drifted to sleep...

The next morning...

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo and Aizen jerked awake as Isshin came running into the room and was thrown out the window before Isshin could jump on top of them, Aizen watched the usual antics with Amusement as Ichigo smiled at him then did something he didn't expect. She kissed the top of his head and then went into the washroom to get changed, Aizen sat there frozen in shock as he blushed at the innocent gesture but he gave a little kitty grin then jumped to the floor. He wandered out the door with a yawn and headed downstairs as he heard two female voices talking about the pet dishes he would have to eat out of now that Ichigo's family was home. He wandered into the Kitchen where he found two younger girls talking, he sighed softly at having to act like a pet but he walked over to the light brown haired one and rubbed against her Ankles as he let out a VERY loud purr to get their attention.

The twins jumped as they looked down and saw the most adorable kitten looking up at them with hunger in his eyes, Yuzu squealed softly as she scooped the kitten up and snuggled him to Aizen's dismay. He mewled for Ichigo as he was hugged a little too tight for his liking and Karin was rubbing his fur too hard, just then Ichigo walked in and had to stifle a laugh as she told her sisters to put the kitten down so he could eat. The twins blinked then did as their older sibling said with pouts on their faces; Ichigo just laughed and said "We have school remember? You guys can get to know the kitten better after we come home."

Aizen sighed in relief as he waited quietly for his can of tuna then began to chow down. Ichigo gently petted him and said "I'll see you after school, Sousuke-kun..."

Aizen purred at her touch and gently tilted his head back to lick her fingers as he hoped she would be safe today, he watched her leave then made to go back up stairs when he was caught by Isshin who had mischievous grin on his face as he said "Hello Sousuke, enjoying your Vacation?"

Aizen could only think "_How the hell...did he know who I was_?"

Isshin grinned as his plan to get his friend to relax was pretty hilarious just to see Aizen in the form of a small kitten, he could see his friend's questioning look and said "Let's just say that I was the mastermind behind you Vacation."

Aizen's eyes went wide then narrowed as he hissed at his best friend who just laughed and placed him on the ground before heading to the clinic, Aizen sighed then headed upstairs to sleep for a bit. What they didn't know was that Destiny was changing at that very moment due to a certain old man's delusions of being King...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: This is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Hopefully this will be better than the first one! I'm currently rereading my stories to get back ideas for the plotlines, so new chapters are certainly coming your guys' way! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or any songs that Appear. All she owns is the story idea and the new forms. Please Vote in her Poll in Love of a Cougar and on her Profile, Please also Read and Review her stories because Reviews are her Lifeline. So here is the rewrite of A Strawberry's Pet! Enjoy!

Ch. 4

Three days later

Aizen purred as he was curled up on Ichigo's bed in a sunbeam when he heard Ichigo being attacked by her father as she came in the door, He got up and stretched comfortably before jumping off the bed and heading out the door to greet Ichigo. He walked down the steps and wandered into the front hall where Ichigo's voice was, he paused when he noticed the shingami standing next to her but walked over and rubbed against her ankles as he acted like a real kitten that wanted Attention.

Ichigo looked down and smiled as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, the shingami looked at the kitten in surprise then at Ichigo who just led them to her room before explaining about the kitten. Rukia then asked what the Kitten's name was and Ichigo grinned evilly then said in her male voice "I named him Sousuke because of his brown eyes...that and to piss off Aizen if he finds out about my kitten."

Aizen mewled in amusement as he rubbed his head against Ichigo's cheek then curled around her neck with a loud purr, he listened to why the Shingami were there and as soon as he heard the word "Bounts", his head popped up as he let out a worried meow. He remembered when the Bounts had first appeared in soul society and how strong they were, he prayed that Ichigo would remain safe if she fought with the Bounts as he listened to the conversation which had changed on what was going on in Soul Society. Aizen was amused by some of the things that were being said when he noticed Renji looking at him, he playfully hissed as Renji made to pet him and batted at the hand with a paw. Renji chuckled and said "Cute little bugger..."

Ichigo grinned and said "You have no idea..."

Aizen blushed under his fur but purred as Ichigo reached up and scratched behind his ears, Renji and the others then excused themselves to head to the places they were staying at while Yuzu called Ichigo down to supper. Ichigo walked her friends to the door then closed it behind them as she headed into the kitchen; she placed Aizen in front of his food dish that was filled with shredded chicken causing the kitten to meow happily as he dug in. Ichigo smiled at Yuzu and said "Thanks for dinner Yuzu..."

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto growled as he tried to figure out a way to kill Ichigo without it being traced back to him, he knew Soi Fon wouldn't do it because Yoruichi but perhaps...another Squad 2 member that was loyal to him and Him alone would be willing to do the job. He grinned evilly and then summoned the person he was thinking of while unaware that he was being spied on...

The next day...

Isshin laughed as Ichigo had a laser pointer and Aizen was currently chasing the little red dot across the floor, Ichigo was highly amused as the shingami turned kitten chased the dot and nearly smacked into a wall slipping on a rug. Isshin then walked out of the TV room as he chuckled and said "At least he's having fun..."

Two weeks later...

Aizen was curled up next to Ichigo's heart when he heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hallway; He poked his head out of the covers to see an unknown Shingami approaching the bed with a dagger and leapt at the man with a loud yowl that woke up Ichigo and her family. Ichigo managed to get free of the covers as Aizen literally blind the shingami with his claws, the shingami then managed to grab Aizen by the scruff and threw him into a wall while Isshin entered the room to grab Ichigo and Aizen...

Isshin ushered his children into the Panic room as Ichigo held Aizen close, the kitten's breathing was labored as his eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to Ichigo's worried voice. They managed to close the door before the shingami arrived and Ichigo shivered at the cry of rage that the shingami gave, they waited about three hours when they heard Kisuke's voice telling them to open the door. Isshin went out first and found Gin and Kisuke standing there, Kisuke had a serious look on his face and said "You need to take your family to Los Noches now! The Shingami saw Ichigo's true gender before he was blinded and left to report!"

Isshin cursed and quickly got the twins out first then helped Ichigo who was still holding Aizen in her arms; Gin looked worried at seeing the unmoving kitten but quickly opened a portal back to Los Noches where they came out into the infirmary. Gin gently took Aizen and called for Szayel who came out to check on the family and treat Aizen...

Two days later...

Aizen groaned softly as he woke up and made to sit up when he realized something was off about his body, he blinked as he raised a "Paw" to find a human hand and quickly sat up as his ears twitched rapidly in shock. Aizen quickly felt his ears which were still the ears of a cat and looked down to realize he still had a tail also; Aizen was in shock but then noticed a certain red headed teen sleeping next to the bed, he went to wake her only to hiss in slight pain as he moved his rib cage the wrong way. He blinked as he tried to remember what happened when it all came rushing back, he let out a low growl then looked at Ichigo as he knew her friends were now in danger. He made to stand when Gin came in and softly said as he got his leader to sit back down "Relax...Ichigo's friends are already here, safe and sound."

Aizen sighed and then asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Ichigo, "Why do I still have Cat ears and a tail?"

Gin looked a little nervous and said "Apparently Szayel made a small calculation in the antidote and it resulted in you...having Cat ears and a tail permanently."

Aizen sat down and sighed as he asked "Is that all that happened?"

"You have the ability to take on your Cat form and will most likely have some cat like mannerisms...that's all we found out so far."

Aizen nodded then looked at Ichigo and asked "How long has she been here?"

"Two days... she refused to leave your side after what happened..."

Aizen looked alarmed as he said "I was out for two days?!"

Gin nodded and explained what happened to him causing Aizen to sigh, Aizen then hissed as he moved the wrong way again causing Ichigo to stir and sit up. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up to see Aizen wake beside her, she threw herself at him as she said "Oh God, you had me so scared! I'm so glad you're ok!"

Aizen hugged her tight and said "I'm fine now...but what about you? Are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded as she made to pull away but Aizen gently hugged her again and said "Ichigo, what's wrong? You can tell me..."

Gin caught the look Aizen shot him and wisely stepped out of the room as Ichigo then burst in to tears causing Aizen to pull her close as he sat on the bed, He then stroked her hair gently as he said "What's wrong Ichigo? Why are you so upset?"

"It's my entire fault! Yamamoto came after me...and he still will and he'll go after the ones I care about to do it!"

Aizen's eyes softened as he hugged her and said "He can try but I won't even allow him the pleasure of getting close to you or the others..."

Ichigo sniffled as she felt warm and safe in his arms then laid her head on his shoulder, Aizen was a little surprised but didn't do anything as he knew she need the comfort right now. Two hours later, Ichigo was feeling much better as she sighed with a smile and Thanked Aizen for lending a listening ear...

Meanwhile...

Isshin was furious because Yamamoto somehow made it impossible to contact the royal realm by normal means; Isshin knew his Father needed to know what was going on but he had a feeling that Yamamoto had probably found a way to block ALL means of contacting the royal realm. Isshin sighed and resolved to find a way to bring the situation to his father's attention, his thoughts then turned to Aizen and Ichigo as he wondered if Aizen knew that they were trying to set the two up together. He smiled and shook his head as he thought "_Nah_!"

Over the next few days, Aizen had been tested for any possible side effects of the antidote and they couldn't find anything out of the normal for the moment. Aizen sighed when he was free of the lab and headed to his office to get caught up the demonic entity known as paperwork that needed to be done, he then found Loly and her sister Menoly about to attack Ichigo as he came around the corner. He let out an animalistic snarl as he quickly put himself in front of Ichigo and caught the sisters' wrists, Ichigo watched as Loly and Menoly ran down the hall in fear from Aizen, then noticed the tension in Aizen's body as he stood there growling deep in his chest. Ichigo quickly stood and gently touched Aizen who jumped and looked at her with Cat like eyes, Ichigo quickly figured out what happened and smiled as she gently grabbed his hand to lead him to the sitting room in her quarters.

Ichigo got Aizen to lay his head down her lap as she then began to gently scratch his ears in an attempt to relax the tension in his body; Aizen then began to purr happily at the delightful ear scratches and slowly began to relax under Ichigo's gentle touch. Ichigo giggled as Aizen then sat up completely relaxed and began to gently nuzzle her cheek and neck while purring, she then yelped as Aizen bit down on the crook of her neck with his fangs suddenly and began to lap at the blood. Ichigo made to gently push him away when she noticed her fingernails starting to grow and sharpen, she yelped softly and quickly stood up as an unbearable heat made its way through her body. She felt faint from the heat and almost fell when Aizen caught her, Ichigo whimpered as she knew something was very wrong with her but as she caught Aizen's scent...She no longer cared.

She felt Aizen gently carry her into her room and place her on the bed as he lay down next to her, he then gently kissed her lips causing the heat to rise again and Ichigo moaned softly as Aizen and her cuddled while falling asleep...

Four hours later...

Ichigo stirred and snuggled into Aizen's embrace as she took in his scent of Pine and fresh Rain, she then wiggled out of his arms to go to the washroom when she passed the full length mirror. Ichigo's brain registered what it saw and she doubled back to look in the mirror as she reached for her ears, Ichigo paled because right under her hands, were fluffy orange tabby ears with a cream center. Ichigo screamed as she turned around and screamed even louder as she realized she also had an orange tabby tail with a cream tip! Aizen woke up in an instant and looked around with a sleepy look on his face as Ichigo sunk to the floor in shock and fear. Aizen quickly hurried over as he looked worried and asked "Ichigo...what happened? The last thing I remember was going to my office and finding Loly and Menoly about to attack you..."

Ichigo then blinked in shock and said as the heat from before suddenly flared up "You don't remember biting the crook of my Neck after I got you calmed down after Loly and Menoly ran off?"

Aizen was shocked and shook his head no when Isshin came and found out what happened to his eldest...


End file.
